Mosskin Tribe
The lands of Hallownest are filled by several groups of strange sentient creatures. They occupy various territories around the vast kingdom and developed their own societies and cultures aside from the Pale King's rule. Table of Contents Bees • Flukes • Fools • Fungal Tribe • Mantis Tribe • Mosskin Tribe • Moth Tribe • The Nest • Snail Shamans • Soul Sanctum's Scholars • The Grimm Troupe • Godseekers The Mosskins are a tribe of bugs covered in moss and leaves, living in Greenpath.Mosskin Hunter's Journal entry: "Plant-like bug ...."Moss Knight Hunter's Journal entry: "Protector of the Greenpath, trained in the ways of the Nail and the Shell." They let the Pale King build roads throughout their lush caves, but warned that anything straying from them would be subject to their laws.Greenpath lore tablet: "Those who stray from the White King's roads shall face the law of Unn." They also chose to stay away from the Queen's Gardens, once an extension of their territory, claimed by the White Lady.Greenpath lore tablet: "Though once our lands, a pale being lays claim to the caverns ahead. ... Be wary to wander that place." Unlike the Moth tribe, however, they kept their faith.Moss Knight Dream Nail dialogue: "...Kill, for light...For Unn..." According to the Mosskins' faith, the vegetation in Greenpath and the Queen's Gardens, as well as themselves, appeared from a dream of Unn, a higher being.Greenpath lore tablet: "The greater mind once dreamed of leaf and cast these caverns so. In every bush and every vine the mind of Unn reveals itself to us."''Greenpath lore tablet: ''"The Green Children walked from the dream unto these lands. Here we now shall wait, patient, for the call to return." They revere each plant in these caverns as the will of the mysterious creature and believe their prosperity is tied to the vegetation's state.Greenpath lore tablet: "From moss and leaf our life is drawn. While it grows upon the path we shall never wilt." They also believe that Unn will one day call them back to their dream. Despite their primitive appearance, the Mosskins are evolved enough to carve and leave tablets scattered across their territory. They built a temple to their faith on the shores of the Lake of Unn,Quirrel: "This building suggests some form of worship, though its idol has clearly been long forgotten." "That lake... a revered presence once slept deep within..." where the Higher Being used to appear. The path to the lake is protected by Moss Knights, Mosskins trained in wielding Nail and Shell. The Infection is driving them mad, aggravated by the disappearance of Unn.Greenpath lore tablet: "Hidden Unn, we need you now. We grow tired away from you. Our leaves are falling." They believe the vegetation in Greenpath is dying and must be protected from intruders until Unn calls them.Mosskin Dream Nail dialogue: "Our leaves wilt..." "Protect the road of Unn..." A group of Mossy Vagabonds forsook their faith and duties in favour of the Radiance and her light.Mossy Vagabond Dream Nail dialogue: "...So bright...our new path..." "...Speak, light..." Led by the Moss Prophet, they congregate in the Moss Chapel below the Queen's Gardens and will defend him with their lives. These strayed Mosskins eventually all die of the Infection as the Knight progresses through their journey. }} Category:Lore